Max's Ulterior Motive
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: I don't normally re-write episodes, as. I like to try and come up with something on my own, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I kind of rewrote the season 3 premiere into a Makki story, where Max has...another reason to save the camp and get the money that it needs. (Max x Nikki) obviously. Enjoy the story. Oh, and there's slight Gwen x David in here as well.


Max's Ulterior Motive

Gwen and David were in the camp infirmary, recovering from the injuries inflicted upon them by the Quartermaster. Despite their many injuries, they felt a small sense of pride, as they were partly responsible for bringing the camp enough money to survive.

"Well, we somehow did it Gwen," David said, with a smile on his face and his voice breaking. Gwen looked at him with a small smile before nodding.

"Yeah…I guess we did," Gwen mumbled, still drowsy from the pain relievers they were given. They reached in for a celebratory kiss, before the door to the infirmary suddenly burst open revealing Max on the other side.

"Are you decent?" Max quipped with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front og his chest. The two camp counselors quickly backed away from each other, and looked at Max with their faces completely covered by a blush. "Oh stop with the shy act, everyone at the camp knows that you two are fucking each other."

"Shut the hell up you little shit!" Gwen shouted at Max, the blush still very obvious on her face. David decided to step in before something bad happened.

"Anyway Max, thanks for your help saving the camp yesterday, even if it put us in hospital beds," David said, with his usual big smile present on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. I only did it so I could see the Quartermaster beat the shit out of you two," Max mumbled, rolling his eyes and turning his head.

"No you didn't," Gwen responded, causing both Max and David to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max asked, glaring at Gwen.

"You had more of a reason to help the camp than just wanting to see us get hurt. If you wanted that to happen, you could've done it without the audience of people there," Gwen explained.

"Oh please! I just wanted people to see the both of you get your asses kicked, which was hilarious by the way," Max insisted with a smirk on his face.

"Max, you and I both know that's a load of crap. You had to have had another reason for helping us," Gwen responded. Max got a faraway look in his eyes, thinking back to the day before, when he had heard the truth about why David and Gwen needed to raise money.

 **Yesterday…**

 _Max was in his tent, pacing back and forth thinking what could possibly motivate Gwen and David to steal the Quartermaster's hook hand while looking at the picture he took of the hook tucked in the back of Gwen's pants._

 _"Why would they steal the Quartermaster's hook? Hmmm…I got it! I'll take a look in their office and look for some evidence!" Max said to himself. As Max headed out of the tent, Nikki came running into his tent, nearly knocking Max on his ass in the process._

 _"Woah! Nikki, a little warning would've been nice," Max quipped, before looking at Nikki, and seeing the sad look on her face accentuated with the tears running down her face. "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"_

 _"Max! Something horrible happened today! I overheard Gwen and David talking, and they said that the camp is out of money and they'll have to close down the camp!" Nikki shouted, with her voice breaking from her crying._

 _"So…what's the bad news?" Max asked, legitimately not understanding why Nikki was so sad._

 _"THAT IS THE BAD NEWS!" Nikki shrieked before she started bawling again, with her face buried in Max's pillow._

 _"Wha…I…it's…why is that bad news? This camp fucking sucks! We'd be better off without it!" Max asked after a brief stammering fit._

 _"But…I…had so much fun here. We had…so many…adventures together," Nikki said in between sobs._

 _"Yeah…but we could do all that stuff without the camp. We really don't need a camp that wouldn't pass a normal inspection full of idiots to do that," Max countered, now sitting next to Nikki._

 _"But…what about all the…awesome…people I met here. Like…you. I wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for this place," Nikki said, looking down at the now tear stained pillow with a small blush on her face, leaving Max completely speechless. While Nikki was looking at the pillow, Max looked at her with a blush on his face as well, complimenting the awestruck look he was sporting. He started rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better._

 _'God, I've never seen Nikki so sad before. I never thought something like this would make her feel so bad,' Max thought to himself as his face contorted into a frown upon Nikki had started crying again. Max looked up for a few seconds, realizing what he wanted to do. 'Alright, I'll do it. But I'll probably hate myself in the morning,' Max thought before he got up and headed to the door, leaving Nikki on his bed._

 _"Alright, now to think of what to do. Remember, you're doing this for Nikki," Max mumbled to himself before he started walking around the camp, thinking of the best way to raise money._

 **Present Day…**

"Uh…Max, are you alright?" David asked.

"Huh…what?" Max responded, looking around, briefly forgetting that he was in the camp infirmary.

"You kind of drifted off there. We've been calling your name for five minutes, and you were just staring past us. It was really weird," David explained, with Gwen nodding in confirmation.

"Well whatever, you're welcome for saving the camp," Max said smugly before he turned to leave. Before he could open the door, the door rocketed open and Max was tackled to the ground. David and Gwen laughed a little when they saw that it was Nikki who had tackled Max.

"Nikki! I wasn't kidding about giving me warnings when you do stuff like this, you know?" Max said while Nikki was keeping Max in a vice grip she called a hug.

"Max! I can't believe you saved the camp! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Nikki shouted in Max's face, kissing him on the cheek repeatedly. David was about to tell Nikki to get off of Max, but Gwen stopped him, and pointed to Max's expression, which was a very happy face with a face splitting smile accompanying it.

"Uhhh…it wasn't a problem at all, Nikki," Max replied with a blush on his face while trying to look away from Nikki.

"Well, you are awesome Max! We can go Sasquatch hunting again! Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Nikki said, before grabbing Max's arm and picking him up.

"…uh…OK," Max muttered, the deep crimson blush still evident on his face. Nikki didn't seem to notice as she dragged Max by his arm out of the infirmary. Before he was completely taken by Nikki, he saw David and Gwen looking at him with faces that said 'Awwwww'.

"Shut the fuck up!" Max called out before Nikki completely dragged him away to begin their day together.


End file.
